


One More Try

by demiecho



Series: Canon Symbiosis SMP works [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Symbiosis SMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: "Goodbye, Pheonix," He said, putting their hand up in a mock salute and falling into the lava, the scorching liquid encapsulating the hybrid.All over the server communicators would display a gut wrenching message.This deals with heavy topics, read tags for TW's.This is actually canon, but it is an alternate universe to the main canon. This is a 'what-if'!
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Canon Symbiosis SMP works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219535
Kudos: 5





	1. I

A bright light eminated throughout the cell, a young man sat on a bed, legs curled up to his chest and eyes leaking. The bubbles and fizzes of lava dominated the room, the sobs coming from the young man being masked by it. A week. That's how long he had left until his demise. He wasn't going to give in, so the villain of the story wasn't going to be him. He dug his nails into his arms, hissing at the pain as he tried to keep himself awake.

He had six days left. A death sentence that had one escape, the counter slowly ticking down as he awaited his doom, the day of judgement approaching. Once again sobs were covered by the intoxicating sound of lava that rang throughout the room.

He decided that he wouldn't let them have the pleasure. He wasn't going to give the villain what xe wanted, so he knew what to do. He ran a burnt hand through his charred black hair, hissing at the light entering his eyes. Dried tears were noticeable on his skin, the enderman looking being hating the pain that came from the tracks.

The fourth day was short. Hunger had taken him out quickly, the starvation was becoming a major problem. He knew that it wouldn't last long, but for the time being he couldn't feel his stomach.

Three days were left until he took himself out, and he ended up staring at the toxic liquid that had occupied his thoughts for the past few days. He wondered if xe were correct, that his friends didn't care for him. They hadn't tried to save him, but maybe they didn't realise that he had just mysteriously disappeared. He hoped that they would help him, get rid of the villain that plagued his thoughts.

Two days. He wished he had a journal of some sorts to log his thoughts. Maybe he could get one if he got out, so he could process the trauma that the villain had put him through. He sneezed, and has already exerted all of the energy he had managed to gather for the day.

One more day. The pit in his stomach grew, until it has consumed him into a ball of worry, of desperation to escape and run away from the place he had began to call home. His head began to cloud, light streaming in through his closed eyelids. The lava began to become comforting, a constant in his life that seemed to ground him as much as biting on his lip until he drew blood or digging his nails into his wrist for long enough to leave dents. He would miss it, but he figured that was just Stockholm Syndrome.

The villain approached the door, and with the flick of a lever opened it. They noticed the being stood in the corner, and immediately they went into a panic. The being laughed, and it soon became crying, a smile plastered on his face.

"Goodbye, Pheonix," He said, putting their hand up in a mock salute and falling into the lava, the scorching liquid encapsulating the hybrid.

All over the server communicators would display a gut wrenching message.

_Server:_

_Ghost tried to swim in lava._


	2. II

Lucy looked down at her communicator in shock. The message had been sent an hour ago, and she had ignored it presuming that it was another annoying and badly typed out message from Xea. Anger and sadness pooled in her stomach, vision swimming as she clutched onto the communicator. She threw it onto her bed, a sob emerging from her body. There would be two hours until the boy would awaken, scars of his death covering his body. She presumed they would be burn marks, so she figured she would make some fire resistance potions just incase the burns ever felt real. She grabbed a loaf of bread and placed it in a bag, along with the potions and she waited.

As the time for Ghost's respawn approached, Lucy took hold of the bag that contained the items she had packed previously, and left to find Ghost's respawn point. Lucy had been the only one that had been given the location of where he would respawn, and she was grateful. As she passed by the well that was located near the center of Symbiosis, Xea approached her.  
"Lucy? What's up?" They asked, flying over to the human. Lucy stopped walking, and looked over to the hybrid.  
"Read your communicator." Lucy said, and ran off to make up for the few seconds lost by the disturbance. She got there about five minutes prior to the teenagers respawn, so she sat down on a chair that Lucy had insisted Ghost put there 'just in case'. How she wished she never had to use it.

A blinding light emerged from the bed, it taking up every single space in the cavern Ghost had carved out for himself. It seeped into every little corner, and would fester there for as long as the source was alive. Slowly the figure of a teenager materialised, the man emerging not being a familiar one to Lucy. She held the communicator she had tighter, awaiting the conversation that was about to come. Suddenly a scream was ringing through her ears, and she rushed over to the man, carding her fingers through the young man's burnt hair in an attempt to calm him down. Tears began to fall onto his forehead, and the sizzling sound scared Lucy.

Slowly the screams died down, and the young man in her arms was gasping for air, pulling at the clothing that was covering nearly every single inch of his body. Lucy was making shushing noises, slowly retreating from the boy to make sure he didn't freak out when he realised that she was near. She but her lip, the screams ringing in her ears reminding her that he had just died, gone through the trauma of respawing. In a rough, course voice Ghost weakly said "It burns,".

"What burns?" Lucy asked, trying to coax the boy into communicating with her so she could help him.  
"Ev- everything," He said, pulling his arms down to his chest, managing to unbutton his shirt slightly to try and cool himself off. Lucy grabbed hold of one of the potions she had brought, grabbed a rag and poured a bit of it on. She walked to Ghost.  
"Can I touch you?" She asked, and Ghost nodded slightly. She pressed the rag to his chest, and the liquid began to seep into his skin. It began to take affect immediately, his breathing slowing down as he managed to finally relax.

"L- Lucy..?" Ghost asked, the gears in his head clicking as he realised who has just helped him.  
"Hey kiddo," She said softly, placing her hand on his forehead.  
"Y- you don't hate me?" He asked, voice cracking and eyes full of despair.  
"What? Of course not! Who told you that?" Lucy asked, fury evident in her tone. She was mad already, and was ready to go and attack who the hell had told the kid that.  
"They did," Ghost said, drawing something in the air with his arm.  
"You have got to be more specific then that dude," Lucy said, anger now radiating off of her body.  
"Are you mad at me? I can sense that you're mad," Ghost said, shrinking in in himself.  
"No! I'm not mad at you at all! Don't worry about it Ghost." Lucy said. Ghost clearly flinched at the use of his name, but Lucy didn't mention it.  
"Why didn't you come for me.." Ghost asked, closing their eyes. "I was so scared Lucy! Nobody came for me,"  
"What do you mean? We thought that you didn't need any help with that mansion. Though I'm not too sure that was true." Lucy said, recounting when Pheonix had told the group that Ghost had gone to look for a woodland mansion.  
"Mansion?" Ghost questioned, opening his eyes and looking at the human. "I was captured Lucy!"  
"What?" Lucy asked, staring at the boy.  
"I can't remember who by though,"


End file.
